FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of cyclic esters, preferably 12- to 20-membered, of the general formula: ##STR2## in which m is an integer from about 6-14 and n is an integer from about 2-12, by cyclization of dicarboxylic acid bis(glycol) esters or dicarboxylic acid bis(hydroxyalkyl) esters of the general formula: EQU HO--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --O--CO--(CH.sub.2).sub.m --CO--O--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --OH, formula II
in which m and n are as defined above.